Guts of research
Guts of research Every tech has its research costs. When you start researching a particular tech, it will be researched, when you put in it as much research points (RP) as it costs. So if a tech costs 1000k RP and your empire produces net output in this tech field is 500k RP, that tech be will researched in 2 game years (yes, that's long... :-( ) Primary research points (RP) come from 2 sources: # colonized planets # research modules on stations and starbases (see note below: *5). . RPs are represented as 3 numbers on the research screen below the list of research stations as "Total research capacity" (TRC). The actual research an empire does, depends on empire's strategic value (which depends on empire's population) and game difficulty and is represented by a single number "Total empire research potential" (TERP). This is the max amount of research an empire can use (see notes below: *1). Though the dependency on strategic value is not linear. Players reported they could not get TERP much over 1000. "Total empire research potential" is then split into all 3 research fields (energy, weapons, high tech) proportionally to the amount of "Total research capacity" for each field. So if you have TERP of 400 and TRC 100/300/200 (sum 600, you're wasting 200 TRC), you'll get (400/600*100=) 66 / (400/600*300=) 200 / (400/600*200=) 132 research points for each field. You would see these numbers as the "Actual output" if your empire would not have any bonuses. However bonuses can GREATLY increase (up to 4 times) these numbers. For each particular field is that number (66 or 200 or 132) then modified by empire's bonuses (and maluses) an empire has overall or for that field, into final number "Actual Output (including bonuses)". Research bonuses There are "flat-number" bonuses, semi-additive bonuses and "only the best one", but after they are calculated, they are multiplied up into the final TERP multiplicator for the particular field. Flat number bonuses include (but are not limited to): * government types (e.g. 25% from Democracy) * race (Quameno's starting 40%), * Boskara's +5% bonus to Weapons research in an empire for each colony that mines Emeros crystal resource and has over 50% of Boskara population * leader's bonus. Semi-additive are bonuses from more scientists on the same station. The best one gives full bonus, the second one adds half, the third one 1/4 etc. So on energy research station over planet with 20% bonus to energy will 3 scientists with bonuses in energy 30, 22, 12 give 30+11+3=44% + 20% from planet = 64% final bonus to energy research of your empire. Note on scientists (*3). Only the best one * Bonuses from special research locations (fully additive with scientist(s) on station there) (*2) * bonuses from planetary installations (wonders) and ruins. (*4) * "Ultra Genius" scientist * Colony governor bonus More on research can be found on various forums, like: * http://www.matrixgames.com/forums/tm.asp?m=2988238 * https://steamcommunity.com/app/261470/discussions/0/357287935542584673/ _____ Notes (*1) Make sure your empire's "Total research capacity" is never lower than "Total empire research potential", or you'll be losing research points (researching less than possible), on the other hand don't overbuild research modules much over TERP, or you'll be wasting money for maintaining research modules that don't contribute to actual research. (*2) You need only 3 stations with one lab to get the bonus, each on the planet with the best bonus. Most TRC should come from Space Port over your home planet. In late game, when your planets will start generating most TRC, you can even remove all labs from that Space Port. (*3) If he/she/it can research in more than one area, make sure you put him on a station that has one research module for each of his areas, or he'll not get any experience in areas where he can not research. (*4) Build wonders and take same-bonus planets only to deny them to other players. (*5) Research modules work (produce RP) even if station has not the needed energy. Category:Research Category:Research mechanic